Jump City High
by NoBoDy'S AnGeL473
Summary: RobStar in later chapters BeastRav, CyBee. This story is about the Titans as regular highschool students and the problems they face. No flames!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! It's my First fic…hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…yet. Mwahahahaha….ahem…On with the story!

Chapter 1: The New Girl

A girl walked into a classroom grasping a white slip of paper.

"Is this Ms. Paul's study hall?" She whispered to an elderly woman, seated in a desk in the front of the room. The woman looked up at her, the girl was slightly above average height, wore a white tank top and a pink mini skirt with a matching choker around her neck and jacket firmly rapped around her waist. She had emerald green eyes, tanned skin and strait chestnut colored hair that flowed down to her lower back.

"Why, yes. I am Mrs. Paul. Are you our new student?" the elderly woman asked.

"Yes, my name is…. Kori Anders." She said with a smile. The teacher stood up and said,

"Class, this is our new student, Kori Anders," a dark haired boy sitting in the back of the class looked at her with interest.

"Will anyone care to show this young lady around?" the boy quickly raised his hand before the rest of the guys did.

"Ah. Mr. Grayson," the teacher looked back at Kori, "he is a pretty good student, and I suppose he can help you." All the other guys groaned and returned to their work. Kori nodded and walked to the back and sat next to the black haired boy. She scanned him. He wore a black T-shirt with baggy blue jeans. He jet black hair and light blue eyes.

"Hello Mr. Grayson." Kori said perkily.

"Please, no need for formalities," he chuckled, "call me Richard or Dick for short." He added. She smiled tenderly.

"Hello Richard." Kori said warmly with a dazzling grin that he couldn't help but smile back.

"So…. May I see your classes?"

"But of course." She said handing him the white paper. He looked it over slowly.

"You have most of your classes with me but math and history, I can show you to your classes. Luckily you have gym with me, so I can introduce you to my friends."

"Alright." When class ended, he handed her the paper and walked her out. He stood slightly taller than Kori. Another girl seated in the front of the class saw this and became quite jealous. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink baseball sleeve shirt with a pink and white plaid skirt. The blonde quickly arose from her seat and followed closely behind Richard and Kori. She liked Dick Grayson and many people knew it. The blue eyed girl slipped passed them unnoticed and placed a book on the ground in front of Kori's path. Neither Kori nor Dick noticed the dark red book on the floor. Kori tripped, her books fell she shut her eyes assuming her herself would fall. Dick reacted quickly and caught Kori in his arms holding her tightly around the waist. She opened her eyes to see him smiling shyly. They blushed heavily; Dick helped her to her feet and let go. 'I think I like this new school.' Kori thought. He snapped out of it first.

"Kitten! What did you do that for!" Dick said angrily.

"_So _sorry." The blonde one said coldly walking away. Kori sighed and bent down and began picking up her textbooks. Dick soon helped.

"I'm sorry, Kitten does that to a lot of girls I talk to…. but never that bad." Dick said. 'She must find Kori a threat,' he thought.

"She is your girlfriend…. Isn't she?" Kori said shifting her gaze from him to the ground.

"No. No way! She wants to be though, she won't leave alone." He said slightly raising his voice. Kori sighed with relief. He noticed this and smiled. 'I think she likes me!' he thought happily, 'Wait…. why am I so happy about that? Do I…No! It can't be… can it? Do I like this, Kori Anders?' he shook the thought off. "Come on. We maybe late." He said handing her a small green book. Dick stood up and extended his hand to her, she took it and he helped her up.

"Thank you." She said. He smiled. They walked down the hall to a large door. Dick opened them for her.

"Ladies first." He said with a bow. She giggled and curtsied and walked past him and into the room. 'And they say chivalry is dead,' Kori thought. He walked next to her.

"Welcome to gym class. You change over there in the girl's locker room," he said pointing to a door, "and I change in the boy's over there," he said pointing to another door opposite of the girls locker, "I'll see you when you come out." He ended walking to the boy's locker room.

Girl's Locker Room

Kori changed into black stretchy pants and a pink t-shirt. She removed her jewelry. A girl bumped her.

"Oh. I apologize." Kori said.

"No big," the girl replied, "are you new?"

"Yes."

"Hi, my name is Raven Roth and welcome to Jump City High."

"Hello Raven. My name is Kori Anders."

"Nice to meet you Kori." Raven said. She had plum colored hair, dark blue eyes and was oddly pale. Raven wore a blue long sleeve shirt with black pants.

Boy's Locker Room

"So… who's your new friend?" A short green haired boy said raising an eyebrow. The kid had on a green shirt and black and green shorts

"Her name's Kori." Dick said. Dick wore a red t-shirt and black shorts. A much taller African kid approached them. He was bald with steel blue eyes, and he wore a blue shirt and gray shorts.

"So ya like her?" The tall kid said. Dick blushed a little and walked out, "I thought so." He added when Dick was out of earshot.

Both girls and boys left their lockers.

"Hello again!" Kori said to Dick. The same two boys from the locker walked up next to them. The smaller one cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah. These are my friends. This is Garfield Logan." The green haired short kid walked up.

"Sup."

"Why is your hair-"

"Dyed it."

"Oh. Then hello friend Garfield!"

"I prefer to be called Gar or BB." He said seriously, she looked to the side, "from my friends." He added warmly. She looked at him; he had dark green hair and forest green eyes. Kori smiled back and turned her attention to the other teen.

"And this is Victor Stone. Call him Cyborg, Cy or Vic," Kori gave a confused look, "He's a fan of electronics."

"Well alright!" Cy said. Kori grinned. Raven walked up behind BB and Cy.

"And that's R-"

"Raven!" Kori finished. Dick looked confused.

"We've already met." Raven said.

"See! She dyed her hair too! Well…ever since the Halloween party last year." Gar said.

"Class. To your squad spots." The teacher said loudly. Everyone but Kori was left standing. She looked at Dick. He motioned for her to go over to the teacher. She complied.

"Mrs. Brooks?" Kori said to the teacher. She looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Hello… I am the new student, Kori."

"Hmmm… yes I was expecting you. Please sit over there." Mrs. Brooks said pointing to an empty spot on the ground. Kori nodded and sat down on the designated spot. Kitten was right next to her, she grinned evilly at the innocent Kori. The class began warm up exercises, which consisted of stretches, pushups, and sit-ups. Once it was all done, "Get into groups of five people." The teacher said. Kori automatically walked straight for Dick, Victor, Garfield and Raven but was stopped by a stiff hand on her shoulder. Kori turned around to see Kitten grinning evilly.

R&R I will post as soon as I get at least 5 reviews and plz tell me, who gets Beast boy? Terra or Raven?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you loyal reviewers! I'm proud that I got 7 reviews for my first chapter in a day! And the ballets are in; looks like BB and Rae fans won it out. As for the Terra & BB fans, sorry but the BB and Rae won it, I'm sure you'll enjoy this fic anyway. As you all hoped I gotta whole new chapter I know you'll love.

Disclaimer: (sigh) I don't own the Teen Titans…must you mock me?

Chapter 2: Five for Fighting

"Please… come with me, it's the least I can do for tripping you before." Kitten said bringing her to a group of kids.

"But…. But I-"

"No need to thank me…this is my group. There is Jinx," a girl with pink hair waved, "Gizmo," a short kid in green crossed his arms clearly annoyed, "and Mammoth," a tall boy with orange hair grunted. "And me of course…all we need is y-"

"C'mon Kori…let's go." Dick said grabbing her hand gently and began walking towards his group. Kitten pouted. Kori followed him.

"Thank you." Kori whispered into Dick's ear.

"No problem."

"OK! Class we are continuing on Martial Arts today. Our new principal insists on it." Mrs. Brooks said loudly.

"Slade…" Dick spat, as if the word was poison.

"Each student grab a mat and bring it to your group." She continued. They did as told. "We will first work on basic punching, kicking and blocking." Mrs. brooks boomed, "Two people on the mats at a time…the rest are the spotters. I will be coming around to check."

"Maybe Kori should go last." Dick said considerately.

"Ok up first is BB and Cy." Raven announced. The two start up quickly and began to punch and block each other. Cy hit Gar square in the chest and the green haired boy was beaten.

"Oh yeah!" Cy said joyfully. Kori took her gaze off him and laid it on Dick and sighed. He was going against Raven now. Dick noticed her stare and smirked. He continued to fight. It wasn't long until Dick won. Kori walked over to the victor and congratulated him.

"Thanks but…. it's your turn. Are you ready?" Dick asked.

"Yes, but I must you… I am pretty good." She smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Dick said playfully.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Cy and BB yelled in unison. The two in the arena smiled at one another. Kori started with a back handspring leading to a high jump kick. Dick was shocked at her flexibility and speed but dodged the attack in the nick of time. He started throwing punches but she dodged them elegantly. Kori then preformed the perfect roundhouse kick and hit him with deadly accuracy. From that Dick did a flip and landed firmly on his feet and a hand, with his other he rubbed his aching chest.

"You are pretty good." Dick said, "But are you good enough?" He added. She flashed a confused look. He quickly did a low kick. Kori fell on the soft padding then rolled to the side to avoid a hammer punch. She jumped up in fighting position and smirked. Kori jumped and did yet another high kick. Dick dodged; she landed in a crouched position on a far mat. Rich ran to her, which ended to be another stand still. They stood about 5 feet away looking at each other.

"I guess I under estimated you, Richard Grayson." Kori said playfully still crouching on the ground.

"So did I," Dick said. She tried again attempting to catch him off guard but Dick was two steps ahead and parried. They continued once again. They were both quick on their feet and avoided most of the blows.

"How long do you think this will last?" Raven asked monotonically to Cyborg and BB.

"All period." BB said with a smile. Cyborg was fixed on the little fight.

"Come on… Come on…" was all Cyborg said. A crowd began to form around the two, but it seemed that…they didn't notice, so they continued. They both grew weary. 'I…finally…found someone up…to my level' Dick thought faintly. The teacher stopped them, as Dick was about to dodge an up coming punch.

"Magnificent!" Mrs. Brooks exclaimed.

"Yes…you are…quite…the…fighter!" Kori managed gasping for air.

"You were…quite…surprising…yourself." Dick said in the same state. Kitten pouted from the sidelines and stormed off. Vic, Gar and Raven began clapping, which was soon joined with the rest of the class.

"Great job!" James said.

"That was so cool!" Claudia said excitedly.

"Alright students! Back to your lockers." Mrs. B said loudly, "Wait! Kori and Dick…do you mind teaching the class some moves? You two seem to have more experience then I do." She added, throwing them a towel. The teens look at one another and then back at the teacher.

"Why not." They said in unison as they turned to leave for their locker rooms.

Girl's Locker Room

"What was that about?" Raven asked.

"The teacher wants us to instruct the class on Martial Arts!" Kori said joyfully.

"Cool."

Boy's Locker Room

After being asked the same question Dick responded, "We are gonna be teachers of Martial Arts!"

"Awesome!" BB said.

They all left the lockers…

"RING!" the bell rang loudly throughout the school, only seconds later the empty halls were filled with scrambling kids trying to reach their next class.

"Hey Kor? Dick tells me you have calculus next with me. Want me to walk you there?" Cyborg asked.

"Of course friend Cyborg." Kori responded.

"I'll see you in English Kori…gotta go to Social Studies" Dick said to her walking off with BB in a different direction as Cyborg and Kori.

"I have Study hall…see you guys later." Raven said wondering off.

"So…Kor…Do you always work out like that for gym?" Cy questioned. Kori didn't answer. 'I wonder if he likes me…' "Kori?"

"…Huh? Oh, I am sorry friend Cyborg…what did you say?" Kori said sweetly.

"…What's up?"

"N-Nothing! Everything is fine." She said with a weak smile. Vic didn't believe one word of it.

With BB and Dick…

"Hey Dick…Do you think me and Rae have a shot?" BB said.

"You and Rae…. right…." Dick said jokingly.

"Ya? Well what about you and Kori? Huh?" BB said as they walked into a yellowish colored classroom.

"Uhhh…."

Back to Kori and Cyborg…

"I can tell… something is bothering you."

"… There is…" she said lowly. 'I bet she likes him too…but I don't got anytime right now to play cupid.' Vic thought.

They arrived in the classroom. It was a light shade of blue with a large white board in the front of the classroom. The bell rang once more.

"Class…settle down." The teacher said loudly.

At Lunch…

"Did you two ever take martial arts lessons or something?" BB questioned as the topic came back to mind.

"I have, I don't know about you," Dick said looking at Gar then to Kori and smiled.

"I took some classes, not a lot." Kori blushed. Raven cracked open a book and began to read silently. Gar took one look at Raven and his eyes widened.

"Oh shoot! I forgot that essay for Mrs. Fowl breath!" BB grunted, "It's due next period!" He stated loudly.

"You mean Mrs. Fowl…and I typed it up last night." Cyborg said flashing his three-page essay in front of BB. Gar looked at Cy's essay and burned ink on his loose-leaf paper. Dick and Kori continued talking.

"You can call me Starfire…that's what my good friends call me." Kori reddened.

"Then you can call me…. Robin" Dick said in return.

"Ok…Robin." Starfire said with a grin. He smiled back. Kitten was outraged! She saw this whole thing from a near by table.

"I NEED to get back at that GIRL! NOBODY steals Richy-poo away from me and gets away with it!" She screamed, "but…how?" she put a finger to her chin.

"Would you like anything else?" a blonde haired boy with a leather jacket said slightly annoyed. He gave her a tray of assorted foods.

"Why…yes Fang, I would." Kitten replied with a devilish grin.

R&R...Be patiant Titan East fans, I first have to establish the 5 original Titans before I add more characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans > I will...someday.

Chapter 3: A plot is born

"Ok, I want you to-"  
"Who is _that_?" Fang asked with hearts in his eyes.

"Who?" Kitten said slightly jealous.

"The girl over there!" Fang said pointing. Kitten followed his finger it led to none other than…

"KORI! You think she's-"

"Hot…" Fang grinned and gave the tray to Kitten. "We're over." He said simply.

"WHAT!" She screamed.

"You heard me, we're done. I'm out for the number one hottest girl in school. I can't settle for second best."

"S-second?" Kitten asked flinching. Fang walked toward his friends across the room. Kitten bubbled with rage, she was ready to cut it lose, she stormed over to Dick's table and took in a deep breath. Kitten put on a fake smile.

"Hello Richy-poo! Would you like to go out wi-"

"No." Dick said plainly.

"Aren't you with Fang now anyways?" BB questioned casually. Kitten looked at him and her eyes narrowed.

"WE ARE ON A TIME OUT! OK!" Kitten huffed. Everyone silenced. "OK!" Gar shrunk in his chair,

"Y-yes." He answered quietly. Kittened grunted and stomped off. The whole room quickly became loud with noise once more.

"So…anyway…"

It seemed nobody cared about Kitten Moth anymore, but an idea soon hatched in her head that will get Richard in her arms. She whipped out her pink cell phone and pushed two on speed dial. Someone on the other line picked up.

"Daddy! You won't believe what happened to me!" She fake sobbed. She told him her sad story. She paused listening intently, Kitten smirked evilly, "Thank you Daddy! Bye." She said hanging up the phone. "Rich…you're all mine…"

"You heard me, we're done. I'm out for the number one hottest girl in school. I can't settle for second best." Made me crack up when I wrote this chapter. Sorry it's so short! I promise the next two are gonna be just as long as the first. I just got some school issues and I'll be right on track again! I hope I left you at a good cliffy.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry guys! I had major writers block. I finally came up with another chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans...

Chapter 4: The Mansion

"Umm. Star?" Robin said hesitantly.

"Yes Robin?" She replied.

"I…have a surprise for you." Dick said blushing.

"You do! I am overjoyed! Do share."

"Do…you want to…come over to my house today?"

"Of course! Will the others be joining us?"

"Sure." He said. 'That's a relief…'

"I'M DONE!" BB said proudly holding up a crumpled piece of paper with black ink scribbled all over it.

"Super." Raven said sarcastically looking up over her book.

"Hey guys… do you wanna come to my house after school?" Dick said.

"Awesome! I've never been to the Wayne Mansion before! Count me in." Gar said happily.

"You…live in a mansion?" Kori said surprised.

"Yeah….I do." He replied shyly. She smiled.

"I'm in!" Cyborg said.

"Whatever." Raven said nonchalantly.

"Is that…a yes?" the other four questioned.

"………….Duh." Raven said returning to her book.

"Alright." Dick handed them all directions from the school to his mansion. "Oh and bring a swimsuit and two pairs of extra clothes." He added. They all gave him an odd look but nodded nonetheless.

They all went on their buses and left the school grounds.

Star's House

"What am I to bring?" Kori asked herself aloud. She looked though cardboard boxes around her new house. Star opened a box labeled 'clothes' and peered into it. "Perfect." She said and put them into a pull string bag. Kori got onto her bike and left.

Cy's House

"I'll just stuff this in here and I'll be on my way." Vic said shoving clothes in his duffle bag.

"Victor? Victor what are you doing up there?" his mom said from downstairs.

"Hey ma? Can you gimme a lift to my friends house?" he yelled back to her.

B.B's House

"It won't fit!" Gar said pushing his clothes in a backpack. He sat on his bed and sighed, "Well…I guess I take some stuff out." He walked over to the bag and knelt down beside it. "I don't _need _my CD player…. and that means no back up batteries. Or this…and that." He began throwing things all around the room. "Since when do I need tofu mix?"

After a minute of…reorganizing… he was finally able to fit his clothes into his bag. "Time to board!" he said slinging his backpack over a shoulder with a skateboard in hand.

Raven's Apartment

"Well…I guess I'm ready to go…" Raven said with a plastic bag filled with clothes in her hand. She walked out the front door with the directions in her pocket.

Robin's Mansion

"My friends are coming over soon." Dick said sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Fine." A voice said plainly in the shadows.

"You know Bruce, you would get along great with Raven." He snickered. The doorbell rang. Dick opened it to see Cyborg waving a hand to a passing car. He turned around.

"Nice…" Vic said walking into the mansion. Dick soon spotted his other friends arriving, BB on a skateboard, Starfire on a bike and Raven walking.

"Great to see you all made it." Dick said happily after all his guests arrived.

"I would not miss it." Kori said warmly. Dick blushed.

"So… what's the surprise?" Raven said breaking up the silence.

"Oh umm…. This way." Dick said leading them to padded training room.

"Awesome!" They say together, then to a giant kitchen.

"C-can I come every day?" BB said looking at the endless supply of food. Everyone chuckled lightly, and after that, to a library. Light filtered though the stain glass windows creating an assortment of colors illuminating the room.

"Uhh…I think I will stay here when you're done with the tour." Raven said monotonically. Finally, he brought them outside to an outdoor pool.

"Cool!" BB and Starfire said.

"Well…what do you guys wanna do?" Dick said.

"Eat!" BB said licking his lips.

"Swim!" Kori said jumping up and down.

"Train!" Cyborg said flexing his muscles.

"Uhh…Read?" Raven said sarcastically.

"Whoa… guys…pick one at a time." Dick said reasonably.

"OK." They sighed. The four huddled up into a little circle and played rock paper scissor shoot. Raven and Gar both had paper, Kori cut both papers with her scissor but Victor won by crushing them with a rock. They all sighed but Cyborg; they turned to face Dick, "Training."

R&R and if you want you could check out my other story 'Winning isn't everything'


	5. Chapter 5

AnGeL: Hey guys! I have some guest speakers for you today...welcome, the Teen Titans themselves!  
Cyborg:Hey Star! You do the disclaimer.  
Starfire:NoBoDy'S AnGeL473 does not own us.  
Robin: (muttered) To bad though...me and Star would've-  
Raven: ANYways...  
Beastboy: Dude! You are such a perv!  
Starfire: Please...what is a perv?  
:Robin, Raven, BB,Cyborg & my eyes bug out, unusual silence:  
Robin: Umm...you see Star, a pervert is...  
:Robin and Star wonder out the room:  
AnGeL: While Robin humiliates himself publicly, on with the story!

Chapter 5: Heat Up and Cool Down

"Alright." He said. Dick led them back inside and down the long corridors to the matted room. There they saw a punching bag, dumbbells, weaponry and a mini arena off in the corner. "Girls change by the arena over there and us guys will be over in the other corner." Richard said.

As the boys were walking over to the corner,

"Gar, what are you doing here? The girls change over there!" Vic said laughing.

"What do you-Hey! Not funny." Gar said grunting.

They all changed and met up at the center of the room with new clothes on. Kori wore a pink spaghetti strap shirt with a white stripe going down the side with matching shorts; Dick had a black T-shirt with a picture of Knuckles the echidna on it and black pants with a red stripe along the sides. BB sported a black and purple shirt and black pants, Raven wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt and black floods. And Cyborg had a gray Old Navy sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"So…what do you wanna do?" Dick said.

"Me and Cy will be in the arena!" BB said, "Time to even the score." He muttered with a smirk on his face.

"Lets kick it up a notch." Cyborg said cracking his knuckles walking to the arena.

"I'll be working on… oh forget it…I'm going to be reading over there." Raven said briskly. Starfire and Robin were left in the center of the room.

"Can you please teach me some of your moves? If we are to teach the class, it would best if we are…'on the same page'?" Starfire asked politely.

"Good idea and I trust… you will do the same?"

"Of course." Kori said. They both chuckle and he began instructing her. An hour later Robin noticed Kori looked a little tired.

"Do you want to take a brake?" He asked concerned.

"No, I am fine, let us continue please." She replied taking a sip of water. 'That's what I like about her, she has an ambition, a drive to learn…like me,' he thought, 'and doesn't give up until she gets it.'

"C'mon! Show me what you've got BB!" Cyborg said competitively. They were still in the ring.

"That's it!" BB said and kicked him hard in the stomach. Vic gasped in pain. "Yes! The green dude pulls through!" He said doing a victory dance.

"Hoorah…." Raven said not looking up from her horror novel.

"Oh c'mon Rae! Have a little fun!" Gar said chuckling lightly.

"BB… we aren't done yet." Cy said wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead standing back up. Another hour later they were all tired well, except for Raven anyways. "Dang! I'm pooped!" Vic stated.

"Me too!" BB added.

"Us three." Robin said looking at Starfire.

"Maybe we should go to the pool to relax!" Gar said as a light bulb lit in his head.

"Yes! I agree!" Kori said happily.

"Ok." Dick said with a grin. They all changed into swimsuits and trunks and met back outside at the pool. 'Wow! Robin looks hot in swim trunks. Very-' Kori quickly shut the thought out. Robin thought basically the same thing about her and her bikini and avoided eye contact with her for several minutes.

"CANNON BALL!" Cy yelled loudly right before plummeting into the large pool. Starfire grinned and she did an elegant dive off the board. Robin preformed a Jack knife.

"CAN OPENER!" BB shouted. Starfire giggled as Robin splashed her, she returned it. Raven walked down the stairs into the pool and just watched them all. Cyborg and Gar were playing Marco-Polo and Kori and Robin were splashing each other.

"Idiots…." She murmured under her breath. After a while they all just relaxed. BB and Cyborg left the pool to get some food, Raven sat at the edge with her feet dangling in the water and a book in hand while Star laid on a pool lounge and Dick sat comfortably in a doughnut.

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!" two voices rang out.

"So much for peace and quite." Raven said rolling her eyes. Dick and Kori smile but continue to relax.

"Man what is wrong with you? Meat is the best!" Cyborg said.

"Dude…you're the weird one…that meat you _love_ so much were once living things!" Gar argued.

"WERE…not anymore you nature freak."

"Look who's talking techno nerd!"

"Ugh..." The other three sighed. After awhile the silence was once again restored and Raven continued her reading, Vic and Gar ate and Kori and Dick rested. Robin kept his eyes shut and thought 'Ah…this feels g-' the next thing he knew he was underwater. He rose to the surface he saw Starfire laughing lightly.

"Dude! She got you good!" BB said snickering.

"I could not resist!" Star giggled. Robin lunged at her and they were both submerged under water. He opened his eyes to see Kori giggling silently with her hair flowing with the water. 'Wow…she…looks amazing.' She looked at him too after silencing her giggles and smiled warmly at him. He extended his hand out to her. She smiled and took it and they swam quickly to the surface. They both took in a long awaited breath.

"Can we go to the library? I think the water is rotting their brains." Raven said pointing to Victor and Gar who were apparently trying to find out which one of them could stay under water longer. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…sure." Dick said slowly. Robin led them all to the library. For once in their lives they saw a genuine smile on Raven's face. They all had one thought, 'The world is going to end.' Raven began looking around the huge library filled with knowledge.

"Got any comics?" Gar asked. Dick sighed and pointed to a stand labeled 'Comics'. BB wondered to the rack as if hypnotized.

"Oh my gosh! This issue of electronic weekly hasn't even come out yet!" Cyborg said in awe.

"Nerd alert!" BB yelled from behind the stand. Star and Robin laughed lightly.

R&R plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
Hugs and Teenage Fantasies

Cyborg grunted and began reading the magazine. Raven wasn't even listening she found her way to the spell book isle. Although a small section she was fascinated by what was held in each book's bindings.

"Where might I find, Shakespeare?" Kori questioned.

"I'll show you." Dick said in return. He ignored Cy and B.B's snickers and continued to guide Star though the library. He felt a warm feeling on his arm so he looked down to see Kori's arm intertwined in his own. He reddened at the sight but Kori failed to notice. To her it was a mere sign of friendship so she carried on happily.

"H-here it is." Robin said mentally kicking himself for studdering.

"Wonderous!" Star said and to his dismay she also let go of his arm. The red head began opening different books and skimming lightly, each one added to her look of confusion. "Mrs. Patterson said I must write an essay about one of Shakespeare's plays to make up for the previous essay that I was not yet here to take." She explained. She tilted her head to one side with a look of pure confusion written on her face, that brought a smile to Richard's face. "I do not understand what messages he wishes to get across. I can not comprehend his writing style either." She said with sorrow.

"Well, it is Shakespeare." Dick chuckled, "I don't think many people can understand his writing." Star smiled faintly. "Here take this one instead, this will help you a lot." Richard said taking another book off the shelf that read 'Romeo and Juliet the modern version.' Kori scanned the pages of this one as well and smiled.

"Oh thank you Richard! I understand this rather well." She answered perkily.

"You can borrow it if you want." She nodded in reply. A loud ringing noise was heard throughout the mansion. Dick looked up to the clock. "It's 7 PM."

"We should start leaving." Raven said, "May I borrow this 'Book of Azarath'? It sounds pretty cool."

"Uh…sure." Dick said as everyone filed out and walked to the foyer. Everyone retrieved their jackets and belongings and began leaving. All that was left was Star and Robin.

"I shall, see you tomorrow." She said giving him a tender hug. Shocked, Robin hugged back after regaining his posture. Star looked up to him. They froze as cerulean met emerald eyes. Their faces were so close, enough to feel the breath of the other.

"Get a room!" Gar said and turned around laughing. The couple leaped away from each other beat red.

"Y-yeah…I'll see you tomorrow." Was all Dick said before Kori nodded and ran to her bike and left.

* * *

"Come on you love birds!" Cy yelled from his new blue SUV. Richard and Kori came running into the car. "BB told me all about what happened yesterday." He grinned but kept an eye on the road. Beastboy turned from the passengers seat and winked. Raven groaned. 

"Greeeaaattt." Robin muttered. The rest of the ride was silent and they arrived at school 5 minutes later. Raven immediately went to English, Cy to auto tech., and BB to science. Robin and Star were left to go to study. They sat next to each other as usual. Kitten glared at them coldly. Anyway they were pondering on what to do. Sadly neither could shake off what almost happened between them.

"K-Kori?" Dick said shakily.

"…Yes?" Star said leaning in towards him.

"What happened yesterday…well…uh…I think I'm in lo-l…"

"Yes Robin? What is it you wish to tell me?" She said with hope in her eyes.

"Is that nasty girl bothering you Richie-poo?" Kitten interrupted. Star looked down in despair. Richard became furious, he never knew seeing his new friend so depressed would arose such fury. He stood up quickly in the process knocking over his chair. Kori's head snapped up.

"You have no right to call her anything of the sort you preppy bi-"

"Enough!" Ms. Paul said loudly, "I will have no such talk in my class!" Everyone looked at Richard as he finally realized what he had just done. His eyes were wide; he attempted to regain his composure by clearing his throat.

"Sorry." He added picking up his chair and sitting back down. His face reddened greatly as the class looked at him still. Rich sighed as the class returned to their quiet study.

"I thank you for your…um…"

"You're welcome. Anyway, as I was saying, I love you." Robin said bluntly.

"As do I friend Robin…As do I." Not a moment to soon they began to lean in-

* * *

RING! 

Robin woke up abruptly. "Aww man!" He yelled angrily. "Stupid…_man _this sucks!" Dick said throwing his pillow at the wall.

* * *

lol...hoped ya liked it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

A Little Mix Up

"Shoot! Tomorrow's the Winter Wonderland Dance!" Richard said.

"Just ask Kori out dude!" Gar urged. It has been about two months since Kori arrived to Jump city High, and Richard's life. And fortunately Rich and Kori are best friends.

"Yeah, just get it over with." Cy added. Raven approached the three.

"You are _so _blind Richard. I'm pretty sure she liked you." Raven said briskly.

"Really!" Dick questioned truly shocked.

"You IDIOT!" Raven fumed. "Don't you remember all those times you guys almost-"

"I thought that was just me," Dick said rubbing the back of his neck. Cyborg, BB and Raven toppled over and sighed, "Relax, I was just joking. I'll try ok?"

During gym class:

"Kori" Dick said breathlessly, he was holding a punching bag for Kori to practice her martial arts techniques.

"Yes?" The red head said continuing her assault on the large red bag.

"I-just-wanted-to-ask-you-"

"Hey Kori, wanna go to the dance with me?" A voice asked smoothly. Kori turned around to meet eyes with an orange haired boy.

"Ummm….I do not know Roy…"

"C'mon, it's not like you have anyone else to go with…right?" Roy said with a smirk.

"I shall…think about it." Kori said looking at Richard's blank stare.

"Alright," Roy said satisfied. He walked to the other side of the room to meet up with his group of jocks.

"No wonder why people call him Speedy." Robin murmured.

"Richard…what were you saying earlier? You, wanted to ask me something?" Kori questioned.

"Oh! Oh yeah…D-do you want to-"

"Richard! Richy-poo? Will you go to the dance with me?" Kitten screeched. Richard sighed. Kori melted on the ground shocked. Kitten began strolling over to the boy…and blob.

"Kori? Are you going with Roy?" Richard asked quickly. Kori returned to normal and leaned in.

"Are _you _going with Kitten?" Kori asked snappily. Richard glanced quickly at the approaching blonde and back to the angered red head before him.

"Look, if I liked her I would go with her but I-"

"You dooooo care!" Kitten said hugging Dick. Apparently Kitten heard the words 'like' and ' go with her'. Star was outraged. "See you there Richy-poo." She said walking back to her station from across the room. Richard rolled his eyes.

"I was going to say would you-"

"Save it!" Kori said angrily; she turned around, "Roy, I will go with you!" Star yelled to Roy Harper. He smiled from across the room.

After class:

"SHE WHAT!" Cy yelled.

"Yell a little louder I think only half the world heard you." Raven said sarcastically. Gar cracked up hysterically.

"Yeah…_Speedy _asked Kori and Kitten asked me. Both girls misunderstood and now Kori excepted Roy because she was angry at me and Kitten expects me to go with her."

"Well I guess that about sums it up." Raven added. Richard's eyes narrowed at the petite girl. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Dude, the dance is tomorrow! Tell her there." BB commented.

"She probably won't even talk to me." Robin said miserably.

"Leave _that_ to us!" Cyborg said pulling BB and Raven towards him. Robin grinned slightly.

* * *

how was it? R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys…to much schoolwork. Hope this leaves you smiling!

Oh yeah…don't own TT or life house

Chapter 8:  
Getting her back

Robin's Mansion…  
"This is the perfect suit Master Richard."  
"Thanks Alfred."  
"As you kids say, knock them dead" Robin chuckled  
At the dance…

"Wow Rae…you look…nice." Gar said. Raven blushed. She had on a strapless long black dress.  
"Th-thanks." Raven said looking away.  
"Uh…Rich…did you hear that? Looks like we've got another couple!" Cy whispered to him. Raven whacked Vic on the head.  
"Don't be a idiot." She said icily.  
"She should be coming any minute now." Rich murmured ignoring their petty argument.

"Hi Richy-poo!" A shrill voice yelled, "I wanted to-"  
"Hey Kitten! Let me tell you this new joke I heard." Beastboy said pulling her away from Dick.

"There she is…" Robin whispered to himself as Raven had her attention at BB's attempt to grab Kitten away from him.

Star arrived with Roy at her side. She wore a strapless lavender dress that glistened in the light. Her hair was curled lightly and a single emerald within her black choker that complimented her green eyes.

"Damn she's beautiful." Rich spoke softly, "I'm sorry…"  
"You're up Rae," Vic said. Raven sighed and walked up to the couple. Raven talked to them and Raven succeeded in walking away with Speedy. Kori was left at the entrance alone.  
"Hey Sparky!" A voice called. Victor turned to see a girl in a black and yellow dress starring back at him.  
"Oh hey Bee. Rich, this is my pal from computer programming."  
"Hi, call me Bee."  
"Yeah, that's Rich…Raven's chattin' with Roy and BB's over there with Kitten."  
"Pleasure, mind if I steal him for a while?" Rich shook his head, "C'mon Sparky," Bee said grabbing his arm and taking him out to the dance floor.

Robin sighed and slowly got up and approached Kori.

"Umm…Hi." Dick murmured.

"Hello." She answered just as quietly. There was a long silence.

"…Look, I'm really sorry… I never wanted to go with Kitten I really… I really wanted to go with you."

"Need not feel guilt Robin it is I who…you wanted to go with me? Really?" Kori asked shocked. Robin shook his head furiously.

"I-I lo-love you." He blurted out. Star's eyes widened.

"I feel the same, I love you too."  
"Alright, this song is for all you couples out there." The DJ announced. The song began to play softly.

"Wanna dance?" Robin asked. Star nodded blushing madly.

_What day is it _

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive _

_I can't keep up and I can't back down _

_I've been losing so much time _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_Nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

They drifted off to the middle of the dance floor along with Cy and Bee, and Raven and BB. Robin caught Gar's stare and the green haired boy winked and gave a quick thumbs up and continued to dance slowly.

_All of the things that I want to say _

_Just aren't coming out right _

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here _

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you _

"WHAT!" Kitten yelled looking at Robin and Kori from afar.

"Yeah…join the club." Speedy said, he was sitting in a chair with a cup in his hand.

_Something about you now _

_I can't quite figure out _

_Everything she does is beautiful _

_Everything she does is right _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of _

Robin couldn't believe what was happening…who would have thought he would get the girl of his dreams so soon? Of course that was what Gar and Vic were thinking too.

_You and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do nothin to prove and _

_It's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_What day is it _

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive._


End file.
